Once Saved, Twice Broken
by Sudden Rush
Summary: I've gone through too much in life and I don't know if I can still take it little did I know I had my knight in shining armor just in front of me all this time.
1. PROLOGUE

I run, run as fast as i can

running from this pitch black darkness

I keep on running that's my problem

but i just can't force myself to stop

I keep running from my fears, my friends , my family

The truth

I can't catch up to this certain thing everyone wants me to be

a perfect porcelain doll

So tell me why do I have to hide like this

Why do have to run like this

Hiding, running like someone is tracking me down

I want to stop but i am just so scared

That this darkness would eat me up and leave me with nothing

because no tried to keep in track with me when I was running

No tried to find me when I was lost when I was hiding

I just need someone to be there for me, try to keep in track with me, find me when i hide

Save me from this darkness

I just need this certain light, this certain someone

to come and rescue me

So why do I even bother finding someone who will do all of those thing to me

when I am just a broken porcelain doll because

I just can't be perfect.


	2. The Meeting

**DARK PARTS WILL COME SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE! FYI THEY WERE FIVE YRS OLD HERE**

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

**MEETING NATE**

I was running around the park when lightning suddenly struck through and rain finally bursted out from the sky what's more sad is my favorite hat flew away

I tried catching it, following it when it suddenly stopped i noticed that it was stuck on a tree

I started to cry which was very dumb of me to do i cried and cried until a young boy i think the same age as me went to me and said "Hey can i ask why you're crying"

I pointed at my hat " My hat it's stuck over there"

"oh ok I'll go get your hat as long as you promise me not to cry ok?"

i just simply nodded as my eyes followed his trail i was really surprised when he managed to climb the tree weird right

I looked at the sky it was still dark it still looked gloomy the i felt someone hugging me it was that person

"Got your hat"

" Thanks"

I hugged him he hugged me back we only broke the hug when we heard someone yell

" Nate where are you!?"

I looked around who Nate was then it finally struck me Nate might be him i asked him

"Hey are you Nate"

"yeah why?"

"Nah just asking"

"And i didn't get your name what is it?"

"It's Alex Russo age 5"

"wow! im 6"

" I think you have to go"

"why?"

"Someone's looking for you"

"oh right actually I was lost"

"oh"

Then the guy who called Nate came to us he looked older than Nate about 7 i think and he said

"there you are You got me worried"

"Sorry Bro I had to help her out"

Then another one came around 8

"And who's you're girlfriend Nate"

"oh no I just helped her out you see I climbed that tree over there and got her hat"

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Alex Russo age 5"

The tallest one looked at me and said

"oh sorry we didn't introduce our self properly i'm the eldest Jason" then he pointed to the other guy

"He is Shane and of course you met Nate"

Shane looked at me and asked

"where do you live"

" Somewhere there

"let us take you there"

"okay...."

I pointed out where I lived when we finally got there shane said

"oh cool we live just a few blocks away from you!"

" Let's play some other time okay?"  
"Sure that would be awesome!"

"BYE!"  
"BUH-BYE"

I went inside my house with a HUGE smile i went up to my bedroom thinking that I have new friends now since i was soaked by the rain i changed my attire to pj

I lied down my bed after a few seconds I fell asleep

**END OF CHAPTER  
**

* * *

DID YOU ENJOY??

CHAPTER TWO WILL BE UPLOADED SOMEWHERE TOMORROW NIGHT

* * *


	3. Just Beautiful

**DARK PARTS WILL COME SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE! **

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL DAY GONE WRONG!**

Okay so now I'm 13 and Nate's 14 still best of friends but don't get me wrong

I still have other friends and

They're

Mitchie the 2nd Awsomest best friend

and

Harper the one who dresses weird

Now I'm waiting for something to happen like getting in my bus

I waited a few more minutes for the bus to arrive

I saw it just around the corner so

I left my house and went to the front of my house

I saw the bus and went inside

I looked around for Nate cuz

I always sit beside him duh

Since we were the first ones there

and it took a really long time to get to school

I felt my eyes all heavy and stuff

I tried to fight it but

I fell asleep that sucks

I know

I fell asleep on Nate's shoulder and I felt something heavy on my head

I guess Nate fell asleep also but of course since I'm the bestest friend he ever had

I shrugged it off

Nate's Pov

I felt someone shaking my shoulder

" Leave me alone" I continued to sleep

"Hey lovebirds we're in school"

"What the hell Shane"

"Look at your shoulder dufus"

I looked over my shoulder just to see Lexi's beautiful face on my shoulder I stared at her about 3 seconds then

I looked at shane

"And so"

" We're in school"

"Oh okay sure go ahead I'll take care of her"

I watched Shane go out of the bus

"Hey sunshine wake up!" I shook her shoulder

"5 more minutes mom!"

"Babe wake up we're in school"

"Leave me alone"

"There's rats here a lot of it"

"Hey"

"Let's go"

"okay"

I took her hand we ran to our class since we have the same classes we were luckey

We finally made it to our destination the classroom

Lucky for us the teacher was still not there

So we took our time to recover and get to our seats weird enough that we were seatmates

After a few more minutes of talking our teacher went inside saying all these sorry stuff that he was late

but I was thankful

Every after school we would meet up near our locker

by we I mean Shane, Mitchie, Me and Lexi

we were all there all except for Lexi where could she be

We saw her We were about to call her

But we saw that she was on the phone screaming tears forming her eyes

then she ran off

I was supposed to follow her bu Shane grabbed my shoulder

"Let her go first"

I sighed

**END OF CHAPTER  
**

* * *

DID YOU ENJOY??

* * *


	4. Tell me WHY?

* * *

**WHY?**

**ALEX"S POV**

I was supposed to met up with Nate and the others but I felt something shaking somewhere in my pocket

I looked at it, it was my phone well… it was ringing I looked at the caller ID but it didn't show so basically I didn't know who it was

But being as curios as I am I answered it stupid I know but it was something more than I expected

"Hello is this Alexandra Margarita Russo"

"Yeah why well… in short it's Alex and may I ask who this is?"

"This is Officer Rodriguez"

"OH… hey officer. What's up!"

"Less Chit-chatting more serious talk" he screamed

"okay sheesh! So what's you damage"

"Okay so how will I break this down for you?"

"Break what down?"

"It's be-because yo-your pe-parents da-died" he stuttered

"What!"

"I'm so sorry"

"You must be kidding right?"

"Sorry kid but I don't do joke"

I really couldn't take it I have to hung up

"Thank you Officer about this sad news I will just call you later and thank you again"

I hung up

I changed my mind I won't meet up with Mitchie and the others today

I ran to my house well to be exact my backyard we had this swing set since I was 5

Being me I sat down thinking

"_How could this happen to me I didn't even do anything wrong" _

"_I can't live without them"_

"_I a 13 year old girl have no parents at all"_

So I intentionally fell on the grass well on my knees crying

I cried harder every second that passed

**NATE"S POV**

I walked back and forth thinking of what could happen to Lexi my best friend still with Shane and Mitchie of course

I looked at them looking what they were doing

They were trying to call Lexi texting her but she was busy her phone was off

I really can't take it anymore

I ran off, ran to Lexi I was so worried that I nearly bumped into a little girl

At first I really can't figure out where she is but I remember her saying what her favorite place is AHA! Her backyard!

So obviously I went to there backyard

Right there that moment

I saw Lexi

I felt so guilty why I didn't go to her earlier

DAMN!

I ran to her sitting beside her

"Hey"

but she didn't answer

"Hey Lexi"

Still no answer

"You do know that you can tell me everything right"

she nodded

"My my pe-parent da-died!" She bursted into tears

I can't take it seeing her like this just hurts me too much

"_How could this be happening to her I mean she's just 13"_

I hugged her tightly as she sobbed on my chest

"shhh it's okay Lexi I'm here"

She hugged me back

"Thanks Nate"

I noticed that she hugged me tighter than before

We stayed like that till sunset

She turned on her phone then her cell started ringing it was her Aunt Anna

She talked to her sadly

"She'll live with me on Tuesday morning well moving in actually"

"I'll stay with you until then"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**did you like it?**

**anouncement!: it is our exams next week so I might not upload soon so stay in tune I might be updating on the 17 or 18 somewhere there!**


	5. AUNT ANNA is here

* * *

We rocked back and forth

I noticed that she was shivering

I'm so stupid she must be cold

I took my jacket and put it around her

"Here Its cold today"

"thanks Nate" she said softly

but why is she removing my jacket

She hanged it on my shoulder and her shoulder

"Here Nate so we can be both warm"she smiled sweetly

after awhile she fell asleep on my chest

I carefully kneeled down and picked her up bridal style

"_wonder if she is eating I men she's so light!"_

I went up to her bedroom carefully putting her down

_What a mess! Well good thing she's a heavy sleeper Does she even bother cleaning her room? Oh well…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**MEETING MY AUNT ANNA!**

_**IT WAS ALREADY TUESDAY MORNING**_

_**Alex pov**_

I woke up but Nate wasn't there

I frowned

I walked up to my window and I saw a car parked in front of my house

_That car looks familiar_

"AUNT ANNA!"I shouted

I ran ecstatically down stairs just to see my wonderful Aunt Anna unpacking her things

" Hey sweetie I see you're awake now"  
I ran to her and hugged her

" I miss you so much!"

"Miss you too"

"now can you help you Godmother to unpack her things"

"Sure thing!"

"You do know that you're 13 and you act like an 8 year old"

"Ouch!"I giggled

As we unpack talking about stuff then we noticed that it was night time

"You have a lot of stuff" I complained

"that is because I'm l'll be living with you know

"REALLY!"

"yeah!"

I'm so happy cuz my aunt is so fun to be with I mean she's just 20 but then she's the head doctor in the hospital

She even acts like a teenager

Awesome right?!

When we finished "unpacking!"

We both crashed on other sides sofa

So we were facing each other right now

"Hey Lex I know that you're having a hard time right now and I want to help you so if you need anything you just look for me okay?"

"Sure thing"  
"Oh and the funeral is tomorrow so better get ready and sleep"

I looked down as my aunt went to me

"It's okay I'm here"  
"thanks a lot"

I went to my room I changed and I crashed on my bed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNEXT MORNINGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up I yawned same old same old

I went downstairs and I saw my aunt dressed in black but why

"Hey sweetie go get ready we're going to the funeral the Greys are coming and we'll just grab a snack on the way"

"Okay"I looked down

I went to my bedroom

Opened my closet

Tears were urging to come down but no

I won't let myself cry no not like this

I saw a black halter top and a black Capri and 0f course my black converse duh

I got my Ipod and my cellphone now I'm done

I went downstairs

"Come on"I said

"yeah sure thing" She nodded

we went inside the car

I glanced up to Nate's house since they moved next door to us not a couple blocks anymore

They were gone maybe they went to the funeral already

I opened the door to the passengers seat]

We went to Mcdonalds

I got a burger she got a salad

"Are you done?" my aunt asked  
"Yeah"

She led me to the car

Well let's just say that it was an hour drive

Well I didn't feel like listening to my Ipod

So I well fell asleep

When we got there I felt someone shaking my shoulder

"Sweetie wake up we're here"

I well duh woke up

I went outside

I saw all of them there was

Mitchie and family and Nate and family and well Harper and family an all of my other relatives looking rather sad as in very sad then

My phone started ringing

I looked at the ID but it said unknown who must this be I answered

"Hello?"

* * *

**OK so I tried to make a new chapter Well let's just say I sneaked out it's my effin exam GOD! **

**DID YOU LIKE IT?  
REVIEWS!!!!!**


	6. The call and the funeral

No one answered my hello

Then I noticed that my Aunt was staring at me

I walked up to her

"Hey I'll just take this call and I'll just follow. Okay?."

"Well yah sure"

She walked ahead of me

So I placed the phone against my ear again

"Hello, Who is this?" I asked

"Oh my my my.. Don't you remember me Alex?" the mystery caller said

Wait! She's a girl. Just who might she be?

Why can't I recognize her voice!?

"Uhm.. sorry I don't remember you and may I ask who this is?"

"Try to remember the little girl who you helped by the park"

Park…park….Too hard I played with a lot of people in the park

"hmmmmm…. Nothings comeing up sorry"

"You played with me and we bought Ice Cream"

I KNOW!

"TESS!"

"That's right Russo"

_flashback:_

_Me and Nate were running towards the Ice Cream bus_

"_Hey Nate"_

"_What Al?"_

"_Your treat!"_

"_Wait! No! I did it last time Al no fair!"_

"_You snooze, you lose Grey!"_

"_Argh!...Fine what is your order madam"he asked annoyed_

"_The usual"_

_I certainly love VANILLA. Me and Nate were opposites when it comes to Ice Cream Fave Flavor because he likes Chocolate. I like it too but I prefer vanilla_

"_Sure"_

_When we were near the bus _

_I saw a little blonde girl about our age sitting on the swing _

_Ya our age_

_She looks lonely though_

_I tugged Nate's shirt to signal him to stop _

_He looked at me in a questioning look_

"_Look at that little girl over there by the swing set"_

"_I see her why?"_

"_Let's play with her. She looks so lonely"_

"_No.. I want to get ice cream" Nate whined_

_I pulled Nate's shirt towards the little girl_

_When we finally got there_

_I looked at the girl's eyes it looks so lonely…so alone_

"_Hey there want to play with us!"I said eagerly to the girl_

_end of flashback_

"It's not really a good time right now so can you call later?"

"No can do Russo"  
"It's Alex"  
"Whatever.. I nee"Before she could even finish I said

"What do you want Tess" I answered somewhat angrily

"I want you to stay away from Nate"

I widened my eyes

"But why Tess he's my best friend?"

"I want him all to myself… So better back off!"

I was supposed to say something but she hung up

I can't believe this especially on my parent's funeral day!

Before I went to where my parent's funeral is

I looked at them all so sad

So I went back

Without knowing that I was on my knees already crying

"Mom, Dad please don't leave me" I screamed

then suddenly Nate came to me trying to pull me away even mitchie was helping Nate

It's like their thinking that I was going to jump to my parents

When I finally stopped cursing and screaming to myself

I went to Nate he hugged me and I hugged back

"sshh Alex I'm here don't worry I won't leave you" Nate stroked my hair trying to comfort me we stayed like that until the funeral session was done

My aunt was trying to convince me to go home but I still won't let go off Nate

If I let go I might not see Nate again they might get into an accident like my parents.

But if I won't let Nate go they might think that I'm a hassle

These 2 questions filled my head

I decided to Let him go

And there I was slowly shattering into tiny little pieces

But still this was just the beginning


	7. I Don't Want to be A Burden

okay so SORRy for the super long update and thank you to all those people who liked my story ILY!

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**Just Another Burden**

And there I was sitting on my Aunt's car well our car to be exact

But then I was still lonely

Lonely that can't feel Nate's touch not knowing if he's safe

I just can't live without my best friend, I know it sucks and all but we were together since I was what…4

If everyone I love goes away from me or even dies I'd go crazy!

I would miss…

Mitchie's crazy plans

Shane's Laugh

Aunt Anna's jokes

…

Nate's touch

Now that I don't have my parents anymore

All I have is Nate

Because my Aunt is always in the hospital, Mitchie is well always has singing practice after school, Shane is in another level and without Nate how would I deal my life?

Especially when Tess is threatening me of staying away from Nate!

After awhile of thinking those set of things

I noticed that my Aunt was going out of the car

Wow…I actually thought of those things for one hour…Amazing even

Anyways…

"Hey I'll just go to the park," I said to warily my Aunt

"Sure just go home before Dinner" My aunt said in a worried look

"Okay… Bye!" as I tried to smile

I waited for my aunt to go in the house before I could even do anything stupid

I was still smiling as happy as I could

She finally went inside after smelling the flowers

Finally!

My smiling session is done at last!

I didn't feel like riding my bike

It would just remind me of Nate and my…. my d Dad

So I just walked without noticing that there were pair of eyes watching me as I go

Nate watched me go

I just want everything to be away from me now

I just don't get my self now I want to be alone when I want to be with the people I love and care about

xXxTO THE PARKxXx

I looked at the swing it just suddenly reminded me of Tess

All the things I did for her all gone…I was…

Betrayed

Betrayed by someone whom I helped through her darkest time

I have to stop believing other people would actually be there looking after me every time

Trying to be there

I have to be strong

Strong for other people

Strong for me

I want to be someone who would be independent

Not waiting for Nate to go to me and comfort me every time

I don't want to be dependent to other

I don't want to be a burden to every one

I went to the swing where memories would just come back hurting me all over again

First it's Mom and Dad and it'd Tess now who's next Nate, Mitchie, Shane, and Aunt Anna?

I sat on the swing

As it lifts me up into the sky

I just noticed

That if I were able to fly I could just runaway not being a burden to anyone anymore

I'd hide into places that no one would even think that I could go

Anyplace

But if it would pain me if I would just leave everyone

Leave all of them shining while I would go hide in the shadows

I love them all

It would just hurt me to leave

* * *

**THANKS! FOR ENJOYING!  
**

**AHHH!**

**REVIEW!**

**ILY!  
**


	8. I am sorry

Hello! I know you guys must have been waiting for what seems like 2 years now and some just gave up on my story :(

anyways I just want you to know that I finished the next chapter a long time ago.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

Everything has been too hectic.

So.. if it's not too much to ask keep on waiting

I'm not uploading the next chapter because it's in my laptop back at home since I am currently here in Cali.

Wait and I promise too make my stories better.

I love you my readers! MWAH!

I am hoping to hear from all of you.


	9. Chapter 9

Here it is :D ENJOY!  


* * *

It has been weeks since my parents died but I feel like I am the only one who has not recovered yet.

While the moving on has not been the easiest thing that has been to process for me since Tess was there to give me threatening phone calls day and night I swear I'm going to file a lawsuit on her!

The gang keeps on telling me that I keep on spacing out every now and then well I guess it's part of the shocked feeling when your own special and beloved parents dies.

The first few days have been very rough on me everyone has been comforting me but all I hear from them are sighs. It's like they are going to give up on me. I know I've been a burden to everyone right now but I don't want to lose all of them.

Maybe, perhaps I should try my hardest to hide all of this pain and go back to this cheery person everyone met me as. Pretending to move on completely might just do the trick!

While I try to do that, I, Alexandria Russo is sitting down on green grass while watching the majestic clouds pass by.

Suddenly out of nowhere someone covered my eyes and said " Be scared, be very scared!" This is quite common so I am betting that this certain person is Nate considering his "change of voice"

"Nice try, Nate but you did not get me… as always" I said smiling victoriously

"UGH! Allie! Can't you just pretend to be scared and shocked?" Nate groaned

"Good because I seriously want to pull that off!" Nate said with full of relief in his voice

"Well if you put it that way well…"

"Well…"

"I won't let you "pull that off"" I smiled

So I stood up and I started to run… Running as fast as I can.

Nate would NEVER catch up with this kind of speed! I thought

Well... Guess what.. I am so wrong

I felt strong arms wrap my tiny frame and it spun me around

Then Nate pinned me to a tree.


	10. Chapter 10

Well... I apologize.

I realized that I'm more of a reader. Haha.

Also I write songs, poems, articles and essays but not stories

I forgot about this till someone recently commented.

I'm trying to make a story. Out of this plot that I thought of, A long time ago.

and I hope you help me with it. You know encourage me further. :)

Thank you to all of my readers.

* * *

Here I am… Alex Russo…..

Pinned to a goddamn tree.

Well isn't this a relaxing position.

Haha, who am I kidding this tree has fuckin' spikes, man… SPIKES! What kind of tree has spikes..

Abnormally odd ones . Yes. Odd. Like,Shane. Very odd, indeed.

Back to reality, Russo! Your best friend is drilling his eyes into yours!

I looked at Nate's eyes, beautiful as always.

His face is so close I can feel him breathing.

Then realization dawned on me…

IS HE GOING TO KISS ME?

Ohmygoooood. X]

Wait, no no no. This is wrong this is like incest, you know.

Nate's like a brother to me.

Alex Russo, you incestuous bastard.

I called myself a bastard, what the hell is happening to me?

Our lips is so close..

A little more his will be planted on mine.

Just a little more…

"NAAATE! What are you doing to my girlfriend?" Frankie pushed Nate

I swear the look on Nate's face was hilarious.

If only eyes could take pictures and use those

I kneeled down to Frankie's height.

You know Frankie? The little dude!

The youngest addition to the Grey's!

He's adorable. :D

"Good job, Frankie! I thought your brother was going to rape meee! Thanks for saving me! I LAVA YOUUU!" I said as I hugged Frankie

I heard Nate scoff

I looked at him and said "You rapist"

"It wouldn't be rape if you're willing, sweetheart." Then he winked.

After that all I saw were 2 boys wrestling each other.

It's cute. Really cute.

The fact that the older one was losing to the younger one.

Mhmm. Cute.

Anywhoo.

Guess what. I saw Nate's phone out of his pocket!

"What are you grinning about, Lex?" Nate shouted as he was still being beaten up by his little brother.

I smiled in a very evil manner.

I quickly ran to his phone and shouted "VICTORY!"

Then as fast as I could I ran back to my house.

Oh my lovely house.

With no parents.

No parents… This is sad.

I ran to my room and before I could even snoop through Nate's phone.

He tackled me.

"RAAPE!"

He straddled my waist.

"No one's going to save you now, Allie"

"Nate, you goddamn rapist! Get off!"

"Give me my phone back!"

"NO!"

"No?" Nate said grinning.

"NEEVER!"

"You just asked for your death wish, Russo."

He started tickling me

"sto- stop! Ne-Natee!" Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Will you give me my phone?" Still tickling me. He's a beast.

"Maybee!" I yelled through my laughter

"I need a yes, sweetheart!"

Then the door swung open.

"AAH MY VIRGIN EYES!" Shane screamed running out of the door.

Then I looked at me and Nate's position

Nate's on top straddling my hips.

I'm on the bottom my shirt just below my breasts and… my hair…. Sex hair.. ohmygod.

"Nate! Get off!"

He leaned down and whispered into my ear

"What's the magic words?"

"I love you?"

"That's my girl" He kissed my lips and got off

We just sat there before I forget I gave him his phone back.

"Jeez, what's in that phone,Grey?"

"None of your business, Russo."

"Hey! I need to know some! I am your best friend! Do I need to remind you?"

"No and you'll always be." He got up and helped me to my feet.

"Anyways. I'm going home for a bit. Shane my start telling my mom… things"

"Haha. Okay, bye babe."

He kissed my forehead and left.

I started to pace my room for a reason that I do not know why.

Then it hit me.

There's school tomorrow.

* * *

I need epiphany. :(


	11. Chapter 11

**Riiiiiiiiiiing!**

"AAAAH!"

_*thud*_

Wonderful, Alexandra.

Fall out of bed on a Monday morning. Pure bliss.

Might as well go take a shower.

I stripped off all of my clothes which consisted of a pair of shorts and a tank.

I hummed to Sexy Back as I walked in the shower…

I turned the shower on and BAM!

"FUUUUCK! COLD COLD! FUCKIN COLD!" I screamed

Why can't I just start my week without me failing everything.

-few minutes later—

I heard a car honk..

Hmm…

I stepped out in all my awesome glory.

I spy with my pretty little eyes, Shane Grey driving a fucking convertible!

"Hop on, loser" Shane laughed.

"Quoting Mean Girls now are we" I said as I made my way in the car at the backseat with my awesome best friend..

Guess who it is!

…

…..

YEAH! You guessed it right, Nate Grey! Ohyeaaah!

Now where's Boots to finish this Dora episode. Hmmm.

I felt Nate kiss my head as he stroked my hair.

Nooo. I won't fall asleep.

Never ever ever

"Sweetheart. Allie, Wake up." Nate said. Shaking my arm.

Mhmm. Never fall asleep. Got it.

I slowly woke up… taking in my surrounding.

"The light! It's melting meeee! Noooooo! Let's go back home and sleep that way we could stay away from this awful sun, you down?" I said fluttering my eyes

"Not down. Come one Ms. Melt we have to go in before the bell rings" He said going out of the car laughing.

"But but… I don't wanaaaaa!" I did my best to make him fall for my doggy pout.

"Aww. Come on, Allie. Don't do that!" Trying to cover his eyes.

Yeah. I'm that adorable. ;]

"Ugh. Fine. The things I do for you." I said giving up.

"No. It's the other way around, Lexikins. The things I do for you and for the sake of your future" He said as we walked the hallways of this infamous building I call school.

"Whatever floats your boat, Grey."

Thankfully teacher wasn't here yet. Me and Nate went in our classroom.

Before I could even talk to Nate, Mr. Brown walked into the picture.

"Good Morning class! How's your Monday been?"

We all replied with an "eeeh"

He chuckled " Well have a new student will be joining our school today. Please welcome, Tess Tyler!"

And to my horror, there walked in Tess. The girl who's been threatening me, smirking in front of the class!

NO NO NO NO!

See why I hate Mondays? Well who doesn't? Everything that's bad is bound to happen on Mondays!

I started thinking hard…. Haha. Who does she think she is anyways? No one messes with me. No one.

I heard the bell ring was when I heard her sickening voice

"Hey Baby."

* * *

Well... I'm going to TRY to update every now and then. Like.. tomorrow. ;) or later.

But once school starts again... the updates will lessen drastically. Haha. Depends on me though

I NEED IDEAS!

But I have to get my act straight this quarter so maybe summer ooooor. during the weekends. :D

but! you guys have to comment though!


End file.
